Cupid wins again A Story Between you and Dino Cavallone
by MisakiBerry
Summary: Dino is a teacher at your school..you can imagine the rest;)


BTW; I dont own KHR*sadly* So, yeah enjoy

You were casualy in class one day chatting with your friends after the bell rang. The mean lady teaching you English still wasn't there. A very long BAMMM interrupted your thoughts. You heard voices saying;

"Are you ok?O_o"

"Yes.."

You assumed someone fell. Then right after thinking that, a blushing blonde kinda tall guy in his early 20's enters the room.

"WOAW, he's so handsome.." Whispers your best friend.

He was really, really attractive..He looks more mature than the guys in your class but he still manages a cute childish smirk. You realize you're fantasying over your TEACHER. That's just wrong. But during the whole period you think about how perfect he's acting. GEEZZZ, why the heck does he have to look in your direction 90% of the time he's teaching? Finally, the bell rings again. You're about to exit the room as fast as you can until you hear;

"[name]-chan could you stay a little longer please? I have matters to discuss with you."  
"Lucky;)" let out your friend before leaving for lunch.

What part of this is me being lucky? Being alone with a TEACHER is so weird. That's what you thought but you couldn't help still being strongly attracted to that clumsy guy..

" Yes.."  
" Didn't you pay attention? My name's Dino"

"Yes dino-sama. And I was.. distracted."

" Distracted by what?"

"Um..*Blushes hardly.. You simply couldn't tell him that HE was the distraction..*..-

Out of nowhere he trips over his own foot while get closer to you. So before he could fall face flat on the ground, you catch him. You could feel Dino's burning skin against yours.

"Um..*Blushes and you can see he's really embarassed* my shoes were unlaced I guess*looks down and sees he's wearing no lace shoes..*UM..UMMMM. Never Mind !"

He then proceeds to run away from the classroom.. You chuckled , you though he was really adorable right now. You finally accepted your love for him, but only as a friend.

The next day, he was still there. So you assumed he was officially the new English teacher. After class, you wanted to ask some questions about the upcoming test, so you wait before everyone's gone from the class.

"Dino, coul- *you trip over a ramdom turtle lying on the floor.. Luckily, he catches you like you did the day before but this position to you was much more enjoyable. His strong arms hold you proctectibly and you could feel your cheeks turning bright red *"

"HAHAH, I guess we were meant for have each other's back.. UMM, wait I didn't mean anything weird by that* His cheeks start burning up too* "

You both avoid each others stare. But after that day, you became very close since you lived in the same building..What a coincidence. Everyday, he'd walk you to school and back. Even at school, you would eat lunch with in the school garden him, ditching your friends from time to time to escape everyone and just enjoy his company. From seing each other that much, you discovered so many things about him. He's loving, a very adorable klutz, he's funny in the cutest way. a horrible cook & most of all, he smiles in an unbeatably warming way. In 2 months, you guys made so many memories and inside jokes that he even referred to while teaching, you would be the only one laughing and understanding him. You didn't notice at all but, you were slowly, but surely falling for him and that started the second you saw him. After quite some time, you finally realize that you do love him but you're so scared to tell him because if he doesn't share your feelings, you will lose who cares for you the most. Everything about your relationship with Dino will change… And you truly loved him to the point where only being by his side ,no matter the relationship, you were happy. After 3 other months, a lot more jokes, friendly "dates" were cherished. Dino was falling for you as well, you had no clue about that but at late night, he would stay up thinking about you and your loving smile he'd never forget. One day, reborn had enough of all this so he threatened Dino that if he didn't confess today, he'd show you all his notebooks covered in [your name]-cavallone with little hearts drawn by the 10th Cavallone boss. When thinking about you, he was just being a lovesick teenager. He would always avoid subjects like "Love" with you because he knew that if he started talking to you about those subjects, he'd lose it. DING-DONG. The door bell rang. He knew it was you coming over for a movie night he promised you because he messed up your dress*by spilling coffee on it..*.  
"Ciaossu. Tell her !" Then his old tutor left Dino alone in the apartment.

"Hey, [your name], ..Come in..*fake dazzling smile*"

"Whats up with that fake smiley face *you said pinching his cheeks*"  
"OWIIIIEEE.:'( Nothing..*sits on the couch taking most of the space*"

"Dino ! You never leave space for me !*you said blushing at the idea of being that close to him*

"Say.. Would you help me out?"

"Depends.. if your still gonna say; "be less fat will ya? That'll take up less space.""

"*Little smile remembering him saying that to you &making you super mad*Its not that..*his face was now flushed of red, but it turned very serious* How should I confess to the girl I like..?*after that sentence dropped out of his mouth, his face was getting redder by the second*"

"..*you feel like falling on the ground crying your heart out , this situation is what you've being fearing the most during this whole time.* Why ..*your voices crashes* why ask me? Just tell her..Im sure she'll be *you just can't take it anymore, picturing Dino, YOUR blond adorable ktluz happy with someone else, cooking for someone else, just shattered your soul to pieces.*"

"HEYYYY, wait, are you going to cry ?! WAIT WAIT WAI !*he was feeling really bad, he fealt guilty and confused, he just made you cry for the first time..*"

"I…*he pulls you at him standing up. You bury your face covered in tears on his chest.. He felt so close but so far at the same time..* I.. just can't stand the thought of losing you.."  
" [your name].. *he suddenly realised it's kinda like a confession !* I..*pulls you away from that emotional hug and stares right into your [color] eyes. He starts blushing but pulls his strength and courage together enough to murmur;* I Love you, [your name]."

"..*your shocked..but feel incredibly happy, no words can describe3*"

He then proceeds to pull you closer and closer to him. You hands rest on his chest as you raise you head just enough so that your lips touch and kiss softly. It was your first kiss, but surprisingly, his first too. You were both each others first and only love for the rest of your lives.


End file.
